Many electronic devices include an antenna or multiple antennas capable of receiving and/or transmitting electromagnetic (“EM”) energy in the form of EM radio waves. Typically, the antenna(s) are enclosed within an enclosure that houses several other electronic components. In some cases, the enclosure is formed from a metal, such as aluminum or aluminum alloy, which can interfere with transmission and receipt of EM radio waves. In these cases, the enclosure may include a non-metal section that allows EM radio waves to permeate through the enclosure.
It may be difficult, however, to attach a non-metal material to a metal material with a strong enough bond to withstand some of the forces experienced by the electronic device. For example, if the bond is not strong enough, a force created by a drop event can cause disengagement of the metal and non-metal portions. Adhesives can be used to help secure the metal and non-metal portions. However, even thin layers of adhesive can be visible and detract from the aesthetic appeal of the enclosure. Fasteners, such as clip and screws, can be used to reinforce the bond. However, fasteners can also be visible and unattractive, or they can take up valuable space within the enclosure that can be used for internal components of the electronic device.